The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With reference to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of an exemplary engine system 100 according to the prior art is shown. An engine 110 includes an intake manifold 112, an intake air temperature (IAT) sensor 116, and an engine coolant temperature (ECT) sensor 118. An engine control module 114 controls the engine 110 based on an IAT signal from the IAT sensor 116 and an ECT signal from the ECT sensor 118.
In cold weather, the driver may apply power to the block heater 122 to warm the engine 110. The block heater 122 is installed in a coolant passage of the engine 110. When the block heater 122 receives power, the coolant in the passage is warmed, which warms the engine 110. Using the block heater 122 in cold temperatures may reduce difficulties in starting the engine 110, such as excessive cranking, stalling, and/or misfiring.